


Wales vs. South Africa

by Twincityhacker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gambling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twincityhacker/pseuds/Twincityhacker
Summary: It's World Cup in Cardiff, and Gwen and Jack celebrate the occasion in their own ways.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wales vs. South Africa

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm Fudging with the time lines. Lots.

There were times that Gwen was glad that she left the police force for Torchwood. The Rugby World Cup was one of them.

But as she was currently crammed into a sport bar with Rhys waiting for the beginning of the Wales vs South Africa match, she considered the point that at least when she was hauling in drunks she would have received a breath of fresh air now and again.

"Isn't that your boss?" Rhys pointed out a tall man in a brown coat with a courier bag, talking with Rodney, the in house bookmaker.

It was hard to recognize Jack without the period dress, but Gwen managed eventually. It was the eyes, which couldn't hide unless he did something daft like wear sunglasses at night.

"Yes. I didn't think he was off duty tonight, I should go check if he need any help."

Gwen saw the brief flash of anger that danced across her boyfriend's face, but was grateful that it didn't go any further than that. "Be back soon."

"Will do." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and squeezed though the crowd to were the two men were talking. And even with her job as strange as it was, she was surprised about the topic about the conversation.

"I know. Such a surprise that France was going to win, huh?" Jack said.

"They do have a history of choking at the last second." Rodney said, digging around in his box for the money.

"Jack, I thought you didn't follow sport."

Rodney narrowed his eyes at his customer. "I thought you said you name was Fred."

"Jack? Oh, just a nickname. Jumping Jack Flash?" Jack snatched the cash out of the other man's hands and quickly counted it. "Pleasure doing business with you," and he quickly strode out of the pub.

Gwen followed Jack out the door and into a nearby alley, and said "So, you don't follow sport, you just gamble on it?"

Jack had already hidden away the money, and was in the process of swapping out his coat with a jumper from his bag. "Yeah. It's boring if you already know the outcome, but a great way to get some spare cash. You know, keep me in shoes and Myfanwy in squid."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "You haven't been using alien tech to get the scores, have you?"

"I swear there was no alien tech involved what-so-ever." Jack grinned. "Honest."

"I somehow don't believe you."

"Don't believe me then." Jack slipped on a pair of glasses. "But I've got another three bookies to visit before the next match..."

"Go on then, don't let stop you." Gwen wasn't aware of any devices other than the Ghost Machine that would let them see the future, anyway.

"Didn't think you would. How about I get you some nice squid when I'm picking up something for our lovely girl?"

"No, that's quite alright." Gwen grinned back, then turned and went back into pub.

"So how was Captain America?" Rhys asked, when Gwen finally slid back into the booth.

"Fine, though I do wish you wouldn't call him that." Gwen paused. "You didn't place a bet while I was talking to him, did you?"

Rhys looked shifty. Or looked shifty as Rhys ever did look, Gwen thought. Then she dug around in her purse for her own wallet. "Just put ten pounds on South Africa."

"But Gwen!"

"Just tell tell Rodney that your girlfriend is a heartless bitch with no national pride."

Rhys took the money and started weaving though the crowd, and even packed as the pub was, Gwen could still hear his muttered, "That's not far from the truth!"

Gwen couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
